drag_race_mexicofandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Third season of the Mexican version of Drag Race. The winner will win $1,000,000 pesos ($ USD 38,841.19), one year supply of Anastasia Beverlly Hillz Cosmetics, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a holiday courtesy of ALandCHUCK.travel & a photo-spread in Cosmopolitan Mexico magazine. The third season was filmed during the spring, in Mexico City, with 12 contestants revealed. The show is produced by Comedy Central Latin-America and Imagen Televisión, the cast was open in winter, vía twitter. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Glamazon" from RuPaul's album Champion. The ending song was Rock It (To the Moon) by RuPaul. Ross Matthews was a special guest for this season at episode 12. This cast is bigger than last season and the first with 14 contestants, the season 1 has 10, season 2 has 12 contestants. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) : :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was runner-up :█ The contestant was eliminated without lip-syncing the final lip-sync :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, and was in the running. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: Lo Que La Ventana se llevó * Guest Judges: '''Marisol González and Jacqueline Bracamontes * '''Mini Challenge: Sexy photo shoot * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Dita Babylon * '''Main Challenge/Runway: '''Outfits made from window treatments and home furnishings * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Pixie Pixie * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom gown by Zara * '''Bottom Two: '''Agatha Toro vs Dita Babylon * '''Lip-Sync Song: "'Odio Amarte" by Ha-Ash * '''Eliminated: Dita Babylon Episode 2: Perfume de Gardenia: El Musical * Guest Judges: '''Tongolele and Niurka * '''Mini Challenge: ¿Bailas? * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Paty Piñata and Yayoi Bowery * '''Main Challenge: '''Perfom in a musical number based on Perfume de Gardenia * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Eva Blunt * '''Runway Theme: '''Niurka´s Night * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Two VIP Tickets to Cats show. * '''Bottom Two: '''Anastasia vs Camila Serdán * '''Lip-Sync Song:"La Emperadora" by Niurka * Eliminated: '''Camila Serdán '''Episode 3: Reinas de las Telenovelas * Guest Judges: '''Laura Flores, Rocío Banquells and Leticia Calderón * '''Mini Challenge: Guest the Telenovela * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Paty Piñata and Yayoi Bowery * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a telenovela * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Paty Piñata * '''Runway Theme: '''Vestido de Gala * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$20,000 gift card by Pure For Men * '''Bottom Two: '''Agatha Toro vs Eva Blunt * '''Lip-Sync Song:"Ese Hombre No Se Toca" by Rocío Baquells * Eliminated: '''Agatha Toro '''Episode 4: Reinas Al Desnudo * Guest Judges: '''Alfonso Waithsman and Yuya * '''Mini Challenge: Match the Queens * Mini Challenge Winner: 'April Holtzman * '''Main Challenge: '''Bodypainting themselves * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Paty Piñata * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$10,000 gift card by MEGA BODY PAINT MÉXICO * '''Bottom Two: '''April Holtzman vs Rhoma * '''Lip-Sync Song:"Lipstick" by Alejandra Gúzman * Eliminated: '''Rhoma '''Episode 5: El Músical de los 90´s '' * 'Guest Judges: 'Fey and Nelly Furtado * '''Main Challenge: '''90s ispired lip sync extravaganza with divas that Era * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Eva Blunt * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''6 months supply by Carolina Herrera Products * '''Runway Theme: '''90s Fashion * '''Bottom Two: '''Anastasia vs Titania Monster * '''Lip-Sync Song:"Wannabe" by Spice Girls * Eliminated: '''Anastasia '''Episode 6: '''''Enamorándonos: Snatch Game * Guest Judges: 'Eugenio Derbez and Mara Escalante * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Eva Blunt * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 card gift courtesy by Stradivarius * 'Runway Theme: '''Lavender * '''Bottom Two: '''Kobra vs Leandra Rose * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"One, Two, Three, GO!" by Belanova * '''Eliminated: '''Kobra '''Episode 7: Triunfos Robados * Guest Judges: Marjorie de Sousa and Ariadne Díaz * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Paty Piñata * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a cheerleading challenge * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Lennox Gyarada * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Las Vegas trip courtesy by Prudence * '''Runway Theme: '''Purple * '''Bottom Two: '''April Holtzman vs Eva Blunt * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Dopamina" by Belinda * '''Eliminated: '''April Holtzman '''Episode 8: La Jota, la brincona... ¡Lotería! * Guest Judges: ''' Amandititita and Roberto Cabral * '''Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Paty Piñata * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an outfit based on Loteria cards... * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Pixie Pixie * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''New York trip courtesy by Lotería Nacional * '''Bottom Two: '''Leandra Rose vs Paty Piñata * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Metrosexual" by Amandititita '''Eliminated: '''Leandra Rose '''Episode 9: No Queremos Churpias Aquí * Guest Judges: '''Ariadna Gutiérrez and Angelique Boyer * '''Mini Challenge: Chairs game * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Yayoi Bowery * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an outfit based on Loteria cards... * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Pixie Pixie * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''One year supply of Loreal Paris products * '''Bottom Two: '''Paty Piñata vs Titania Monster * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Barbie Girl" by Aqua * '''Eliminated: '''Titania Monster '''Episode 10: La Primer Presidenta Drag * Guest Judges: Fernanda Tapia and Horacio Villalobos * Mini Challenge: 'Create a tiara * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yayoi Bowery * '''Main Challenge: ' Participate in a Presidential debate as the 2019 * 'Main Challenge Winner: '''Paty Piñata * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 card gift in Cuidado con El Perro clothes line * '''Runway Theme: Inaugural Drag * Bottom Two: 'Eva Blunt vs Lennox Gyarada * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Paradisio" by Paradisio * '''Eliminated: '''Eva Blunt '''Episode 11: Stand-Paradas * Guest Judges: 'Facundo and Lalo España * '''Main Challenge: '''Stand-Up comedy routine * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Yayoi Bowery * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Los Cabos trip courtesy by Amazon * '''Bottom Two: '''Lennox Gyarada vs Rhoma * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Get Over You" by Sophie Ellis-Bextor * '''Eliminated: '''Rhoma '''Episode 12: Los 4 Elementos * Main Challenge: 'Drag Ball featuring four different looks * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Yayoi Bowery * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''3 Paris Hilton´s perfume * '''Guest Judges: 'Zuria Vega, Ross Mathews and Nicole Gaultier * '''Runway Theme: Lava Flama, Queen of Water, Wind Realness and Mother Earth * Bottom Two: 'Paty Piñata vs Yayoi Bowery * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Sweet Dreams (Are Made...)" by Eurythmics * '''Eliminated: '''Yayoi Bowery '''Episode 13: Inventadas Season 3 cast reunite to talk about their journey and The Miss Congeniality Award Winner is announced as Rhonda Sullivan, winning in a landslide. The queens all dance together for the last time. Miss Congeniality: Paty Piñata 'Episode 14: ''Calla y Maneja *'Maxi Challenge: ' Write and record lyrics for a song and perform in a music video *'''Runway Theme: Best Drag *'Top Two:' Pixie Pixie and Lennox Gyarada *'Lip Sync Song:' "Champion" by RuPaul *'Third Place:' Party Piñata *'Runner-Up:' Lennox Gyarada *'Winner:' Pixie Pixie